


I found love in a hopeless place

by ChrisDiva



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: A little bit of angst, M/M, TK is a romantic, a WHOLE lot of fluff, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisDiva/pseuds/ChrisDiva
Summary: When he came to Austin with his dad, he had expected many things. He had expected to hate it, because he had been forced to come. He had expected that living here would be as hard as it had been back in New York, because your problems tend to follow you. One thing he had not been expecting, was to find a good life. But shit happens. And apparently good things too. Who would have thought? Not TK, that’s for sure.Or the ingredients for this story:
A teeny weeny bit of angst, a fair share of smut and a lot of fluff.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	1. A romantic evening

**Author's Note:**

> I planned this as a short fluffy one-shot. But somehow it got out of hand. 😊  
> I will post this in two separate chapters. The first is the major part, the second is a little surprise, a bonus of some sort.
> 
> I put quite a lot of time and thought into this story. I’m happy but also a bit nervous to now share it with you.
> 
> Please bear in mind that English is not my native language. It’s just a language I learned in school and use it from time to time when travelling. And this is not beta’ed.
> 
> Writing all this fluff did me a lot of good in these weird times. I hope you enjoy it and it takes your mind off all the shit going on in the world. 
> 
> It would mean the world to me if you let me know what you feel or think with kudos or comments. But even if you don’t, thank you very much for reading. Now have fun! 😊

When he came to Austin with his dad, he had expected many things. He had expected to hate it, because he had been forced to come. He had expected that living here would be as hard as it had been back in New York, because your problems tend to follow you. One thing he had not been expecting, was to find a good life. But shit happens. And apparently good things too. Who would have thought? Not TK, that’s for sure.  
  
Not after the way things had ended between Alex and him. Not after his relapse and near-death experience. He wasn’t even angry after his supposedly soulmate had crushed his heart and stomped all over the broken pieces, just numb. Everything felt dull and grey. He was trying to make it through one day at a time, hoping that at the end of the tunnel he would see the light again one day.  
  
And then it happened. The colors came back into his life, vibrant and full of energy. The 126 - his team, his chosen family - played a big part in it. As tough as their job sometimes is, he always looks forward to spending time with these wonderful people. Sharing laughter, working through pain together, being there for each other no matter what. Being around them makes him feel alive and happy.  
  
If he’s being honest though, the biggest factor in making his life wonderful again, has been meeting, getting to know and falling in love with Carlos. Although not in that order. Because in hindsight he fell in love with the man before he barely knew him. It just took him some time to admit it to himself. He even fought those feelings, because the last thing he wanted to do when he came to Austin was falling in love. But Carlos had been patient and persistent at the same time. Not pressuring him into anything but still making it clear that he was not going anywhere.  
  
TK had never been one to believe in love at first sight. Considered it to be a cheesy notion, one made up for romantic novels and movies. But he has been proven wrong. He also had not taken himself to be a romantic. But he has been wrong on that one too, because why else would he be doing what he is doing now: decorating their place to surprise his boyfriend with a romantic night in.  
  
And he has been able to keep Carlos in the dark about his plans, which is a feat in itself. Because he is not good at keeping secrets, especially not from his boyfriend. Carlos has a way of always being able to read him so well. His brown eyes seem to see straight into his soul.  
  
At first, that scared the shit out of him. He was afraid that what the other man would see there would make him run for the hills. After all, he had been broken and damaged back then. But apparently Carlos seemed to like what he saw. Which was kind of a miracle, if you ask him.  
  
Another thing TK really loves about Carlos’ eyes is that they are full of warmth, kindness and sometimes a little hint of mischief. Just like the man himself. As an added bonus, on top of being charming and a good person, he is a total looker too. His broad shoulders, taut muscles, golden skin, kissable lips and killer smile do things to him. From the moment he first laid eyes on Carlos he had been viscerally and immediately attracted to him. That attraction has only been getting stronger, the better he got to know Carlos.  
  
While he puts the finishing touches to the living room, he reminisces about his relationship with Carlos, revisiting some of his favorite memories. Like the night they were lying on the hood of Carlos’ blue Camaro looking up at the night sky, marvelling at the beautiful lights dancing around over Austin. The day had been rough, but the stunning view and having Carlos’ by his side made up for it. He had come to the decision that day, that he was done being scared of his feelings for the other man and that he wanted to take a leap of faith. He wanted to be brave and open up to this wonderful man, who made him laugh, cry out his name in ecstasy and feel cared for. So, when Carlos asked him, what he was thinking, he wanted to let him know all of this. That there was a “we” as far as he was concerned and that he wanted them to be in a relationship. To be boyfriends.  
  
But he could not get those words over his lips. Not yet. Instead he told him, that they made a pretty good team and hoped, Carlos would get the message. And as always, the police officer did not disappoint. He got him without him having to spell everything out. “We really do, don’t we?” was Carlos’ reply, turning his head to look at him with a bright and genuine smile on his face. Keeping up with the light banter with a deeper meaning behind it, TK’s answer was “Afraid so.”  
  
To emphasize his point and knowing Carlos would wait for him to make the first move, he took the hand closest to Carlos out of the pocket of his hoodie where he had kept it warm, reached out for Carlos’ hand, intertwining their fingers in companionable silence. For quite some time, no more words were spoken but a lot was said in the way they got lost in each other’s eyes. With the way Carlos was looking at him, TK felt more seen than ever before in his life.  
  
From this magical night his mind drifts to one of the bi-weekly get-togethers of the 126-family, that have become a firm tradition. Although they spend 50-something hours a week at work together, he was usually looking forward to spending time with them outside of work. These gatherings were always a lot of fun. Full of laughter, banter and good food. But that time he had not wanted to go. Even though they were to meet up at Judd’s, which meant the food would not only be good, but great, thanks to Grace’s cooking talent.  
  
But due to their conflicting schedules at work, he had not seen his boyfriend for almost a week. And that was way too long to go without looking into those soulful eyes, kissing these sinful lips and feeling the sumptuously smooth skin beneath his fingers, if you asked him. He would rather have spent his free evening with Carlos, making up for lost time, so to speak. He had even considered skipping the get-together for once. But he did not want to suffer through the endless teasing from his team-mates the next few shifts for being so lovesick that he could not wait another day to see Carlos. And he was pretty sure, that as soon as he was there, he would forget about missing is boyfriend and have a good time.  
  
That’s why he showed up after all, albeit late. He was the last one to arrive. The party was already in full swing, he could hear the chatter and laughter coming from the backyard the moment he entered the house. After passing through the kitchen, kissing Grace on the cheek, having a bowl full of salad thrust into his hands, he was about to step out into the garden, when he stopped dead in his tracks. The sight that met him there warmed his heart and made a bright smile spread all over his face. Carlos was sitting at the large table, joking around with the members of TK’s chosen family as if he had always been a part of it. That and the fact that he was going to spend time with his boyfriend after all, made him unbelievably happy.  
  
Being lost in watching his boyfriend engaged in lively conversation with Matteo, he failed to notice that his Dad had snuck up on him from behind. “You got yourself a good one there.” When he turned around and saw that look on his father’s face, the penny dropped. “Did you invite him?” His Dad nodded at the question. This was huge. His Dad had never warmed up to his ex-boyfriend. He had been civil, but had merely tolerated Alex, but certainly never invited him to anything. It meant a lot to TK that the two most important people in his live got along.  
  
“I did it for my sake. I couldn’t take your pining over your boyfriend a day longer.” A smile tugging at the corner of his lips and the sparkle in his eyes made it clear that his Dad was joking. TK’s answer was a good-natured roll of his eyes and a pat on the shoulder as he stepped out into the garden to join the fun. And of course, since that day Carlos has been a welcome guest at many of the fire family get-togethers.  
  
Another memory dear to TK is of a morning, that had made his live even better than it had already been before. Which was saying a lot. He was running late and he blamed his boyfriend for him loosing track of time. He was just too irresistible. Every time he tried to get out of bed and ready to go to work, the mere sight of Carlos with tousled hair and kiss-swollen lips made him change his mind and kiss him again instead. Things started to heat up and ended with TK getting a blowjob and Carlos getting jerked off.  
  
On the upside, their bed-activities left him feeling blissfully sated. On the downside, they left him with even less time to get ready and leave for work on time. After taking a quick shower, he was running around the bedroom like a headless chicken in search of his clothes to get dressed. Easier said than done. His and Carlos’ clothes were scattered around to room, where they had landed the night before when they had stumbled into the bedroom, not wanting to let go of each other while getting undressed and not really paying attention where the garments landed. And his boyfriend making fun of him did not make the task to get dressed and leave easier.  
  
When he finally found his shirt and was about to put it on, he scrunched up his nose in disgust. There was no way he could wear it again. It reeked and he spotted patches of dried semen on it, which reminded him of the fact that he had used it to clean himself after having sex the night before, because it had been the first thing he got hold of. Afterwards he threw it across the room. His trousers and socks as well were in a very bad shape. But they were all that he had at hand. “Fuck, I did not bring any spare clothes.” He was kind of talking to himself, but Carlos answered him anyway. “You can borrow some of mine.”  
  
“That’s very sweet of you.” Passing by the bed, TK leaned in for a quick chaste kiss. Just a brief and gentle brush of his lips over Carlos’. “I have to decline your generous offer. If I show up all dressed in your clothes at the fire station, my team will not let me live this down.” Grabbing his socks, TK tried to put them on while standing and almost toppled over. “I will have to drive back to my place to change before I go to work. I will report late for duty and they will make fun of me for that. In short, either way, I’m in for some teasing.” Thinking of what the reason for him running late was, he added with a smirk “But it was so worth it.” While wiggling his eyebrows in what he hoped to be a sultry way, he was zipping up his jeans.  
  
“You know, there is an easy way to prevent something like this from ever happening again.” Carlos was smiling at him and TK couldn’t look away from him even if he tried.  
  
“Yeah, what would that be?” He had stopped putting on his shirt and was getting lost in those wonderful warm brown eyes looking at him intently.  
  
“Move in with me.” It took TK’s brain a few moments to fully grasp the meaning of the words coming out of Carlos’ mouth. As soon as his brain had caught up, he sauntered over to the bed Carlos was still lying in. “Let me get this straight…” TK climbed on top of Carlos, straddling him. “You want me to move in because you take pity on me and my clothes fiasco?”  
  
“No silly.” Carlos cradled the back of his head, fingers carding through his hair. “I’m asking you because I want to live with you. We already spend a lot of time together anyway and I wouldn’t mind spending even more time with you….” Carlos brushed his lips gently with one thumb. “What do you say?”  
There was hope and anticipation in Carlos’s eyes. But something else too. Something that looked a lot like uncertainty to TK. He was taken aback. He hadn’t expected Carlos to be unsure as to what his answer would be. He needed to reassure him right away. While leaning down to kiss his boyfriend, he gave him his heartfelt answer.   
  
“Yes.” TK crashed their mouths together in a smoldering kiss. “Yes!” They kissed again. “Yes…. Yes… Yes!” Staring in each other’s eyes, they both were smiling like idiots. And that silly happy grin stayed on his face for a long time after that. Even though he did end up being late for work and got his fair share of teasing from his team-mates. But it had been so worth it.  
  
His trip down memory lane takes TK to another milestone in their relationship. The 126 had been called to a multiple car accident. The call came in at the end of his shift. Until arriving at the scene, it had just been a call like many others before. But then, everything changed. After getting out of the fire-truck he spotted a blue Camaro. Carlos’ blue Camaro. He tried to tell himself that Carlos had come by the place of the accident on his way home and had stopped to help. Because that’s the kind of person he is. But after taking a closer look at the car, he stopped in his tracks. Carlos’ car was jammed in between two other vehicles.  
  
Everything around him sped up and slowed down at the same time. Standing there, rooted to the spot, his ears ringing and his head pounding, he felt dizzy and nauseous. Bile was rising in his throat and his heart was pounding hard in his chest. All blood drained from his body and his mind was spinning. He could not breathe. No matter how hard he tried, his lungs didn’t seem to want to fill with air again.  
  
He lost all sense of time. After what could have been seconds, minutes or hours, TK broke out of his dazed state and was able to move again. He was sprinting towards the blue Camaro while silently praying to any deity that would listen to him and grant him his wish. _Please let him be alive. Please. Don’t take him from me. I can’t and don’t want to live without him. I haven’t even told him, that I love him. Please let him be alive._  
  
He made it to the driver’s side of the car and spotted his boyfriend. His eyes closed, his head tilted to the side and his upper body pressed against the driver seat by the airbag, that had inflated on impact. Thank God! Reaching through the broken glass of the window, he checked the pulse point on Carlos neck and was relieved to feel that his heart was sill beating. With the naked eye, he could not spot any severe injuries, which was a good thing. While stroking his cheek lightly, he was calling out to him. “Carlos, darling, please open your beautiful eyes.” To this day TK can’t find the right words to describe how he felt the moment those brown orbs looked back at him.  
  
And that was when it happened. His brain to mouth filter being offline apparently, he blurted out “I love you”, saying these three words to Carlos for the first time. He had known that he felt that way for quite some time but wanted to wait for the right moment to say it to Carlos. He wanted it to happen in romantic setting. He wanted it to be this special and meaningful moment they could tell their grandchildren all about. At first, he had been a bit disappointed, that it happened on the site of an accident and out of relief that his boyfriend was still alive, apparently not too badly hurt. But then he realized that where and when you say it is not important. The only thing that matters is, that you say ‘I love you’ at all and that you mean it with all your heart. Which he did.  
  
He still does. Every time. Since that first time he has said and heard these three little words a thousand times. He and Carlos say them every day. Every time one of them leaves. Because they are aware that in their line of work, both of them coming home safe and sound isn’t a given. By saying ‘I love you’ just before parting, they make sure, that if those are the last words they ever say to each other, they are words of love.  
  
Every time he hears Carlos say it, it takes everything in him not to melt into a puddle on the floor. And every time he says them to his boyfriend, he feels them with every fiber of his being, his whole body thrumming with adoration. Hearing them and saying them never gets old.  
  
The sound of Carlos’ car pulls TK from his thoughts. He takes one last look around their home to make sure everything is the way he wants it to be. Everything must be perfect tonight. Then he walks to the door to go and properly welcome his boyfriend.  
  
As he watches him walking up to the porch, he can’t help but think that he is one lucky guy to have made such a good catch. His eyes take in the snug dark green polo shirt, that pulls taut across his chest and is tucked into a pair of black skinny jeans, showing off his lean but muscular legs. Pictures of those exact legs wrapped around his waist arise before his inner eye.  
  
He is sure his X-rated thoughts are written all over his face by the way Carlos greets him.  
“Hello there, tiger” Carlos says, a predatory grin on his face, before pulling TK close and kissing him. TK eagerly returns the kiss, angling his body better so he is even closer to Carlos without being uncomfortable.  
  
TK sucks and licks at Carlos’ plush lips, reveling in their softness and delicious taste while Carlos mirrors the same movements on him. The persistent strokes of Carlos’ tongue drive TK crazy and he envelopes his boyfriend in a tight hug bringing them together as close as possible. They somehow make it inside without letting go of each other and without breaking the kiss.  
  
Eventually they must come up for air. TK occupies his lips with trailing up and down his boyfriend’s neck, mouthing at the soft skin right between his jaw and his collar. Carlos tilts his head to the side to give him more room. That’s when he notices the lit candles strewn all over their living room all the way over to the open kitchen and the soft music playing in the background.  
  
“Hey, what’s this all about?” Looking surprised, Carlos takes in the romantic setup around him. “Did I miss an anniversary or something?”  
“No, there’s no special occasion,” TK is quick to reassure his boyfriend. “I just wanted to do something nice for you. Show you how much I appreciate and love you.” As soon as these words leave his mouth, TK finds himself enveloped in a bone-crushing hug.   
  
“Love you too…” Carlos’ lips against his ear do things to him. “Tyler Kennedy… you continue to surprise me…” he whispers in awe, voice low and rough.  
“In good ways I hope?” Carlos doesn’t answer him. At least, he doesn’t do so with words. But the way he looks at him speaks volumes about how much he adores TK and how much he likes the surprise.  
  
The police officer’s eyes slide down to TK’s lips before they travel back up to his eyes. The next thing TK knows Carlos takes him apart piece by piece with his kisses and is touching all of TK. Lips are nipping at every patch of skin they can reach, and hands are uncovering more of it. Carlos’ fingers are working on the buttons of TK’s white shirt and the zipper of his dark blue jeans, which are now tenting impressively. He invades his mouth, swallowing the desperate little noises TK can’t hold back. He is in pure ecstasy by the time his back hits the sofa.  
  
A little voice in his head whispers to him that he planned this evening out down to the last detail and having sex as soon as Carlos gets home is not part of it. Another voice is telling him to just sit back and enjoy. To not give a fuck about his plan. To let his passionate boyfriend take him apart and fuck him. The second voice wins. Not only, because it’s louder than the other, but also because it is right. It is good to have plans in life, but it is important to go with the flow too and see where life takes you.  
  
TK looks up at the man lying on top of him, his lips slick and his breath coming in short, harsh little pants and let’s himself get lost in lust. He takes his lovers lips in a deep and desperate kiss, hungrily pulling and teething at the soft flesh. He can’t get enough. He wants more. More of Carlos’ skin to touch. His hands on Carlos’ cock. Said cock in him.  
  
TK pushes himself and his boyfriend up and off the couch, because he wants all their annoying clothes still separating them gone. Now. The shirts are the first items to go flying to the floor. Just looking at Carlos’ bare chest and thinking about what the dark trail of hair leads to, makes TK groan and bite his lip, his hooded gaze roaming freely over Carlos’ body.  
  
“You like what you see?” Carlos is teasing him in that low husky tone, the one that always goes straight to his cock. “Yes, I do. But the view could be even better.” TK flashes a seductive smile at his boyfriend and winks. “You could be naked…” His words do not fail to have the desired effect. He has never seen Carlos undress that quickly before.  
  
When all their discarded clothes lie scattered all over the living room, Carlos sits down on the couch and TK goes to kneel between his spread legs. He lets his hands wander, sneaking up the inner thighs over gorgeously defined hips until his fingers wrap around his boyfriend’s cock, rubbing a thumb over the tip. He marvels at the sight of Carlos being rock hard because of him and that he still has that effect on this gorgeous creature. His eyes on Carlo’s face the whole time, he cherishes the way his eyes roll to the back of his head. And the way he moans with pleasure is music to his ears.  
  
TK’s tongue licks up the length of Carlos’ cock all the way to the head, lapping up the drops of pre-cum. The scent exploding on his tongue and Carlos muttering words in Spanish make him loose his goddamn mind. He really goes to town, taking as much of him as possible into his mouth, sucking while hollowing his cheeks to apply the most pressure. Pumping his head up and down, he enjoys the view of Carlos’ chest and neck glistening with beads of sweat. TK is so entranced that he hardly notices when hands sneak into his hair. As fingernails start scratching his scalp, TK leans into it like a cat. He all but purrs happily around Carlos’ throbbing member, eliciting a low growl from his boyfriend and a tug at his hair, not hard, but insistent.  
  
He pulls back, staring at Carlos’ dick glistening and wet, wet with his spit, then looking up into Carlos’ eyes hazy with pleasure. “Querido, I w-want…” he begs with his wrecked voice and his body. “What?“ TK is not coherent enough to form complete sentences. “To feel… all of you...” Carlos is panting, struggling for words. “To… be… in you.”  
  
He is more than happy to comply and in a blink of an eye, he is lying on his back, offering himself to his boyfriend. Carlos accepts the gift readily, crawling over TK and devouring him with his eyes. TK could come right now just from that look on Carlos’ face. But he doesn’t want this to be over yet. Putting a hand on the back of his boyfriend’s neck to pull him closer, he presses them flush together. Their lips find each other in a heated, frenzied kiss. When they eventually pull apart, they only make enough space to see each other’s faces, getting lost in each other’s eyes. Then Carlos starts to nuzzle along his ear, biting the lobe, causing a small moan to escape TK’s mouth. It turns into a loud one as teeth are brushing over his perky nipples.  
  
“Enough with the teasing already,” TK’s finger brush over Carlos’ hard length to emphasize his point. The answer he gets is a sinful moan. The next thing he knows, Carlos’ tongue laps over his hole in a wide stripe, then diving in and out with firm, steady strokes, making TK groan all throaty and deep. After a while the tongue is replaced by a lubed finger. A second and a third finger follow, pushing in, slowly at first, but picking up speed quickly, opening him up. TK’s hips respond by moving on their own accord, attempting to spear himself on Carlos’ fingers. When Carlos starts to brush against his prostate at every other thrust, TK can’t take it anymore.  
  
“Babe, you need to get on with it,” he pants, his voice strained by arousal. “I want you inside me… So much.” Carlos flicks his gaze up to TK’s face and pauses his movements, fingers still buried deep inside him. He withdraws them and TK whimpers at the loss. But then he feels Carlos’ cock head teasing his rim, plunging in and then dragging out. With every plunge he goes in a bit deeper until he bottoms out. TK doesn’t just feel full. He feels complete.  
  
Carlos doesn’t move, holding back to give TK time to adjust to the fullness. Starting to move slowly in and out, Carlos cups the side of TK’s face, dragging his thumb along his cheekbone. It’s tender and sweet, but TK can tell that Carlos is holding back, afraid of hurting him if he lets go. Carlos is considerate, in everyday life as well as when it comes to lovemaking. That‘s just who he is and one of the many reasons why he loves him. But it’s not what TK wants now. He needs more.  
  
“Fuck me harder.” TK sounds desperate. But he doesn’t have it in him to care about it, his heels already digging into the cushion. As if he had only been waiting for these words, Carlos starts plowing into TK, like he wants to break him into a million pieces, just to put him back together again. All coherent thought is lost to TK. He just feels, floating in pleasure. He can’t think. Can’t imagine anything better than the way his body is soaring right now.   
  
Crazy words fly from his mouth with no logic or reason, spurring Carlos on, making him repeatedly gasp out his name. TK would love to see every beautiful, orgasmic expression on Carlos’ face, but he can’t seem to keep his eyes open, being too overwhelmed by all the sensations coursing through his body.  
  
He is meeting Carlos’ thrusts, both because he wants him as deep inside him as possible but also because it gives him opportunity to drag his dick against Carlos’ toned stomach. That additional friction is what finally tips him over the edge, coming untouched. Fireworks explode behind his eyelids and his heart is beating against his rib cage like a drum.  
  
Carlos kisses him, never stopping his movements as he fucks him through his orgasm and to the other side. He follows TK over the edge after just a few more thrust, working his hips lazily as he shudders through the aftershocks. Letting out a sated and contented sigh, Carlos settles on top of TK, his weight anchoring him as he still floats in the aftermath of his orgasm. Closely intertwined, they enjoy their post-orgasmic bliss, waiting for their breaths and their heartbeats to even out. TK’s fingers tracing idle patterns on Carlos’ back.  
  
TK is not sure how long they lay like this. It’s easy to lose track of time in such a peaceful moment, enjoying being trapped in Carlos’ embrace and listening to the music floating through the air. Each song on the playlist handpicked by TK because it either holds a special meaning for them, is connected to a certain moment in their relationship or makes him think of Carlos.  
  
Hearing his boyfriend chuckle when one specific song comes on and seeing the dreamy look in his eyes during another one, TK is pretty sure that Carlos noticed that the song selection it not random. He is proven right by a very soft, but still audible “Thank you” whispered in to TK’s ear.  
  
TK pats himself on the shoulder, figuratively speaking, for thinking of putting together a playlist. Carlos seems to really enjoy and appreciate it. That’s what tonight is all about. And the rest of the things he has planned should be to Carlos’ liking as well. Which reminds him, that they should be somewhere else right now, be doing something else than lying naked on the sofa.  
  
He had intended to lead Carlos directly to the first surprise as soon as he got home. But that plan got derailed by his sexy boyfriend. So now they have to get back on track somehow. That’s why he finally breaks the comfortable silence surrounding them like a warm and cozy blanket.  
  
“Hey, get up.” To emphasize his point, he slaps Carlos’ naked ass playfully.  
“Why?” Carlos lifts his head a bit. Only as much as is necessary to be able to look at TK, with that sated glow still in his eyes.  
“Because there is more.” Planting a feather-light kiss on Carlos cheek, TK tries to ease himself up. But his boyfriend doesn’t seem willing to move, holding him down with the weight of his body. “I don’t want to move. You are so warm and cozy.”  
  
“And you are getting heavy.” TK tries to look stern, but fails miserably, not being able to suppress his grin. Carlos tries to pout but fails as miserably. Next thing he knows Carlos is holding him tighter and rolling them off the couch. TK lands first with Carlos on top of him with a smug smile on his lips. TK just laughs, before leaning up to wipe that smug grin off Carlo’s lips with his own lips. He kisses Carlos softly. When he puts his head back down on the floor, Carlos chases after his lips, stealing another kiss.  
  
Taking advantage of Carlos being distracted, he rolls them around until he is on top. That wins him a low, rumbling chuckle that he feels through his whole body. A few more kisses later, TK gets up, holding his hand out to Carlos, pulling him to his feet as soon as he takes his hand. He leads him to the front door. For a moment Carlos looks confused, then smirks, his eyes raking over TK’s naked body. “If you want to go outside like this, I need to go and get my handcuffs, because I’ll have to arrest you for public disturbance.” Carlos’ eyes fill with heat at the mention of handcuffing him.  
  
“Down boy.” While chuckling, TK pushes Carlos away a bit, so that he doesn’t get any ideas. “We have things to do and we are already behind schedule because you had to go and seduce me. You are not…” He is not able to finish that sentence because Carlos cuts in.  
“Hey, you looked so fucking sexy. How was I supposed to resist? So technically you seduced me.” TK gives him an indignant glare that’s softened by his amused grin. Carlos is not impressed. He grabs TK’s chin with one hand and kisses him quickly but hungrily. Then his lips travel up to TK’s ear.  
“We both know that we would have ended up having sex sometime tonight. Now it was just sooner rather than later.” Carlos’ warm breath ghosting his ear sends shivers down TK’s spine. “And I didn’t hear you complain. I did hear a lot of other things coming from your pretty mouth though...”   
  
Blushing at the reminder of the dirty talk he got carried away to by their earlier activities, TK closes his eyes and takes a few deep, calming breaths, before he speaks. “I’m not complaining. Actually, it’s a good thing we are already undressed, because we need to be naked for this next part anyway.” Smiling, TK guides Carlos’ gaze to the floor with a nod. Carlo’s face lights up the moment he sees the rose petals strewn from where they are standing all the way to the bathroom door.  
  
Hand in hand, they follow the flowery trail in silence. Words are not necessary. Carlos tells him everything TK needs to know with his expressive eyes, sparkling with joy and full of unbridled affection. With his free hand TK opens the bathroom door, revealing the room light by candlelight like the rest of the apartment, a bouquet of red roses in a vase standing on the window sill, rose petals spread across the floor as well as all over the bathtub rim and the scent of Carlos’ favorite bath essence in the air.  
  
“You did all that for me?” Carlos whispers incredulously, his brown eyes looking at TK like he hung the moon.  
“Naturalmente, mi amor. Todo por ti.” TK is aware that his Spanish accent is bad, but who cares. Carlos certainly doesn’t. In fact, he loves it. He had told TK as much on several occasions. And showed him. The first time TK had said something in Spanish, Carlos hat immediately stopped what he had been doing, slamming into TK with his whole body and the mind-blowing sex that had ensued still ranked in his top five.  
  
It hadn’t been easy for TK to learn even a few phrases in Spanish. But the response he got from Carlos was so worth it. Every time. This time, Carlos is pulling TK in by the neck, kissing him oh so sweetly and full of adoration. “And you ain’t seen nothing yet,” TK adds, when the kiss ends. “But for now, let’s take a bath.”  
  
Since TK knew he was going to surprise the love of his life with a romantic evening, he had imagined what he was going to do at different stages of the evening. And perhaps he had a plan. Perhaps he wanted to undress Carlos slowly, kissing every inch of exposed skin as he goes. Then putting on a little strip-show for his lover before getting into the tub. But since they already are naked, taking off their clothes in any way falls flat. But TK doesn’t mind. Not at all. This is nice too, being flush up against Carlos’ naked body, feeling the warm skin and the defined muscles.  
  
“Let’s get in,” Carlos says after a while and puts one foot in, yelping “It’s cold!” as soon as it hits the water.  
“And whose fault is that?” TK scolds his lover, but there’s no heat to it. “I don’t want to hear any complaints. It was hot when you got home. And then you went and seduced me…”  
“No, you seduced me,” Carlos retorts like a shot. As they continue their playful banter, TK pulls the plug to drain some of the water and opens the tap at the same time to refill the tub with hot water. While they have to wait, they kill the time with some cuddling and kissing. Holding each other close and exploring their bodies with their hands.  
  
When the bath is ready again, TK steps into the tub and sits down, water rippling as he gets comfortable. “Come and join me.” Waggling his eyebrows enticingly, TK stretches out his hand. Carlos takes it and steps in too. While sitting down at the other end of the tub, Carlos looses his balance and lands unceremoniously on his butt, sprinkling TK’s face and chest with drops of water in the process. He takes revenge by grabbing a handful of bath foam and blowing it Carlos’ way. Things deteriorate into them splashing and blowing handfuls of bubbles at each other only to break down laughing as both end up with rose petals stuck in their hair.  
  
Still giggling a bit, TK motions to Carlos to turn around. As soon as he complies, TK’s hands dive under water, latching onto Carlos’ hips and pulling him between his spread legs. TK has to rise one leg and rest it on the lip of the bath so they both fit in this way. Leaning into TK, Carlos tilts his upper body a bit to the side to be more comfortable. Another advantage of this position is that he can glance at TK over his shoulder if he wants to. He does so from time to time, his eyes alight with love.  
  
Aside from the occasional ripple sounds of their bath water shifting and the faint sounds of the music still playing in the living room, everything else is blissfully quiet. Words are unnecessary, because they let their bodies do the talking, hands roaming over naked skin gently and lovingly. Enjoying the warmth and peace.  
  
TK has his arms wrapped around Carlos’ torso, his fingers tracings his abs and Carlos right hand is caressing TK’s leg that is resting on the rim. When TK peppers the nape of Carlos’ neck with kisses, Carlos sighs “This is nice,”, sounding as he is about to doze off.  
“Don't fall asleep on me, there is food waiting for us.” TK replies. As if on cue, Carlos’s stomach growls loudly, prompting TK to chuckle.  
  
“Hungry?” he says with a smile in his voice. “Then let’s go and feed you.”  
“You cooked?!” Carlos asks with wide eyes.  
“Hey! Don’t sound so incredulous…” TK shoots an indignant look at Carlos, swatting playfully at him. “My cooking isn’t that bad.”  
“I’m not sure about that…” Carlos’ teasing tone is reflected in the mirth in his eyes. Before TK has a chance to smack him again, he continues speaking. “But I know that you’re not a big fan of cooking. Hence my surprise.”  
  
“But I’m a big fan of you...” TK nibbles at Carlos’ ear to underline the sentiment behind his words.  
“Aww..” is all Carlos manages in response.  
“And don’t worry. I didn’t cook all by myself. I had help.”  
“Grace” they both say at the same time, grinning.  
“Yes, she came by this afternoon,” TK elaborates. “Which means, the food will be good despite my involvement.” That convinces Carlos and they get out of the bathtub. After toweling themselves dry and getting dressed in casual clothes, they make their way to the kitchen.  
  
Carlos’s eyes immediately fall on the nice table setting. A single long-stemmed red rose in a simple but elegant vase made from glass is framed by two long white candles in tall holders. The table runner and the napkins are white as well. “You’re really pulling out all the stops tonight,” Carlos says, smiling fondly.  
“Everything for you, my love.” Carlos beams, letting him know he gets the allusion to TK’s words in Spanish from earlier. While walking over to the big pan on the stove, a delicious smell permeating the air, TK gestures his boyfriend to take a seat. “Why don’t you make yourself comfortable. I’ll serve the food.”  
  
Carlos does as he is told. As soon as he sits, he takes a deep breath. “It smells really good. What are we having?”  
“Stew. Some old family recipe apparently. At least, that’s what Grace said,” TK explains as he is making his way over to the table, putting down the plates and sitting down himself. They enjoy the food and each other’s company. Time ticks on quietly around them, easy conversation flowing between them and some eye fucking going on.  
  
When it’s time for dessert, TK goes to the fridge to get a bowl filled with chocolate covered strawberries and they move over to the couch. Sitting closely together, they feed each other. They take their time finishing off all the strawberries, licking and kissing off juice from lips and skin as they go. Just as the last fruit disappears into Carlos’ mouth, he jumps up, almost knocking the now empty bowl off the couch in the process. “Oh, I love this song.” He holds out his hand to TK. “Dance with me, querido.”  
  
“Hey, I’m romancing you here, not the other way round,” TK pouts, but the tone in his voice and the look in his eyes betray him. He is not at all mad at Carlos for taking the initiative, quite the contrary. It makes him love Carlos even a little bit more, if that is even possible.  
  
Before taking Carlos’ offered hand to accept the invitation, he puts his sticky fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean. He does so in a sensual way and can see Carlos’ pupil dilating and his cheeks blush, which TK finds very endearing.  
  
It takes Carlos a few seconds to remember what he was about to do, then he leads TK to the dancefloor aka their living room floor. He rests their foreheads together, his hands landing on TK’s shoulders and TK puts his arms round Carlos’ waist. They begin to dance by swaying gently to the music, feeling each other’s breath on their faces, getting lost in each other’s eyes.  
  
When the song ends and a faster one begins, TK lifts his head, bringing his mouth to Carlo’s ear. “Go to the bedroom, get naked and wait for me on the bed. On your stomach.”  
Carlos breath hitches at those words, a shit-eating grin blossoming on his lips. “Oh, I love when you get bossy. That’s so hot.”  
  
Carlos saunters away to go follow TK’s orders, with a bit more hip-action in his steps than usual and darting a sultry look back at him over the shoulder. That lets TK know, that his boyfriend is expecting something sexual to happen when he joins him, and probably the kinky kind, maybe including the handcuffs Carlos mentioned earlier. He lets him believe that’s what his command was about. After putting the dishes in the sink, tidying up a bit and turning off the music, he follows his boyfriend to the bedroom.  
  
Stopping at the door, casually crossing his arms and leaning his shoulder against the doorframe, he is happy to see that Carlos did exactly as he was told. He takes a moment to take in the view, allowing his gaze to roam freely over the gold-brown skin, imagining what it will soon look like.  
  
When he has his fill, he walks over to his waiting lover, in passing grabbing the bottle he put on the nightstand for this occasion. He settles down on the bed, straddling Carlos’ thighs, pouring some of the bottle’s content into his hands and rubbing them to warm the liquid.  
  
“You ready?” TK ask while positioning himself, a grin on his face, putting his oiled fingers on Carlos back and starting to knead the muscles there.  
“Mmh,” Carlos’ moan is muffled by the bed sheet. “That’s nice. But not what I was thinking of…”  
“I know. You had your mind in the gutter.” TK teases him while his finger continue to work their magic. “The massage is another part of your romantic-night-package. So just relax and enjoy.”  
  
And he does, if the way he practically melts into the mattress and the little noises he makes are anything to go by. TK is taking pleasure in making Carlos feel good and feeling the warm skin under his hands, working his way down from his neck to his legs and down to his feet. Exploring his boyfriends’ body in a whole new way.  
  
The longer he is at it, the harder it gets for TK to fight the urge to lean in and replace his fingers with his lips. It gets near damn impossible when he asks Carlos to turn around. At first, he manages to continue the massage, working his way from the feet back up the legs. But when he reaches Carlos’ thigs, he can’t keep his gaze from falling on his half-hard cock, moving against his lower-belly. That is TK’s downfall.  
  
His hands stay on Carlos’ skin, keep touching, but now rather in a sensual than relaxing way. His hooded gaze glances over Carlos’ now glistening body from all the massage oil he used on him. TK wets his lips before they join his fingers on Carlos’s skin, kissing and sucking as he goes. When he lifts his gaze to see his lovers’s face, he notices the way Carlos’ soft smile has turned to one of lust.  
  
That is all the encouragement TK needs. He stops the teasing and starts with the pleasing, licking up the now fully hard cock, lapping at the drops of precum at the tip and then taking the full length in his mouth in one go. In response, Carlos hips start to move of their own volition. Thrusting upwards, chasing the warmth of his boyfriend’s mouth. Hands dig into TK’s hips in a way that will leave marks, but he doesn’t mind. His whole world has shrunk to the weight of Carlos’ dick on his tongue and to the heady smell of his musk.  
  
If he continues like this, neither Carlos nor he will last long. But he doesn’t want this to end quickly. He wants to make love, as opposed to just having sex. He has this desire to make Carlos feel special and loved. So, he slows down a notch.  
  
First things first, he removes his mouth from Carlos’ cock. His boyfriend starts to whine at the loss. TK quickly crawls up to capture Carlos’ lips, swallowing his desperate little noises. Then they take their sweet time just kissing, exploring each other’s mouth with their tongues. TK gasps between kisses as Carlos’ hands roam down his back. Taking it slow, they worship each other’s body. Moving, breathing, even moaning as one.  
  
When they fall asleep, they are lying so close to each other it’s hard to tell where one ends and the other begins. Feeling safe. Content. Happy. Loved.


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the romantic evening and a little flashback (a bonus scene of sorts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. This second and final part took longer to finish than I expected. I hit a bit of a writers block and if my muse did show up, she brought me ideas to other stories...
> 
> I'm still not totally happy with this second part. But it's probably as good as it's gonna get. So I'm posting it, hoping that you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> I would really like to hear what you think. Telling me by leaving a comment would mean the world to me.
> 
> English is still not my native language and this is not beta'ed.
> 
> I hope, you are all staying save out there.

The next morning finds TK and Carlos wrapped around each other, a mess of tangled limbs and blanket from moving around throughout the night.  
  
TK is the first one to wake up with Carlos’ head on his chest and his arms wrapped around the still sleeping man. He shifts a little, so he can look at Carlos, careful not to wake him. At the movement, Carlos snuggles closer in his sleep, if that is even possible.  
  
TK feels like he could burst of love and happiness. His life is so fucking good. His state of mind has done a 180 since coming to Austin and letting Carlos in his life. Before Carlos, he had always been afraid. Afraid of not being enough. Of not being worthy. Of screwing up. Of losing things as soon as he got to have them.  
  
Things are different now. He is different now. The love and support from Carlos have changed him. Restored him. Made him whole again. Carlos’ love made him a better version of himself. Made him love himself, which he didn’t before. And because he loves himself now, he can give love more freely.  
  
TK is smiling to himself while admiring the sleeping form of the man he is so in love with. The way his eyelashes are fanned across his cheeks. The way his lips flutter every time he exhales. The way he looks so young and relaxed.  
  
He can’t resist. He must touch. Even if only lightly. He lets his fingertips ghost over Carlos’ cheeks, down his neck and along the one arm that is thrown over TK’s stomach. He relishes in the way Carlos’ hot breath warms his skin and the way his lashes flutter in his sleep. It’s a good thing that they both have the day off and nowhere to be. He gets to just lay here and wait for Carlos to wake up. A sleep rumpled Carlos is a sight to behold and worth waiting for.  
  
He starts to drift off. Not back to sleep, but to last night. After making love they had been lying in bed tangled up in each other, much like now. While enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking, sweat drying on their skin, he had an epiphany. He didn’t want to wait any longer. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man and he wanted him to know that. Now. And forever. And as they say, ‘actions speak louder than words’.  
  
“You good?” Carlos, the perceptive man he is, noticed the subtle changes in his breathing and his posture. That’s why he looked at him with that crease between his eye. The one that always made an appearance when he was worried. He needed to smooth that out immediately. His fingers gently passing over that spot between his eyes, he kissed Carlos gently.  
  
“Wait a second. Don’t move.” TK scrambled out of bed, walking over to a chest of drawers in all his naked glory, coming back to Carlos with a little box in his hand, but hidden from Carlos’ sight. Sitting down on the bed next to Carlos, who was propped up on his elbow, he looked straight in to Carlos’ eyes and then laid himself bare.  
  
„You’re the most beautiful man I know. Inside and out. Soul, heart and face. Sometimes I still can‘t believe that I get to have you. Be with you. Be loved by you.” TK felt his voice get thick with emotions but managed to push through it. “When I left New York and came to Austin… the last thing I expected to find here was my one true love. Somebody who… who sees me. All of me. Who… who loves all of me.”  
  
Overcome with emotion he had to take a few calming breaths. Even though he was sure about what he was doing, he was still nervous. He needed something to hold on to. Grabbing the first thing he could get a hold of, he wrapped his fingers around one of Carlos’ wrists.  
  
“You don’t try to change me. You let me be me. And being me is enough for you. I’m enough.” TK hadn’t realized that he had started crying until Carlos’ face became blurry through the haze of tears.” You make me so happy. Every day. And I want to make you as happy as you make me. Every day.” TK let go of Carlos’ wrist, threading their fingers together instead. “I want to share everything with you. The bad, the good and the ugly.”  
  
Lifting their intertwined hands, TK laid soft kisses on the man’s knuckles before continuing his little speech, his heart pounding in his chest and his voice rough with emotion.  
  
“I love you. You‘re it for me. You are all that I… I could ever hope for in a partner. I want to be with you… All the time… Forever ... Will you… Will you be my forever and let me be yours?” The little box he had laid on the bed behind his back appeared in front of Carlos’ face, revealing a ring after TK opened the lid. “Will you marry me?”  
  
Carlos’ mouth dropped open, completely taken by surprise. He gaped like a fish for a split second, before recovering and then muttering “wow”.  
  
“That’s all you have to say after I spilled my guts and popped the questions of all questions?” TK asked, a little taken aback by Carlos’ reaction. He had not known what to expect, but that for sure had not been it.  
  
Instead of answering, Carlos leaned over the bed away from TK and retrieved something from the drawer on his side of the bed. Grinning, Carlos sat down in front of TK and opened the little box in his hand, revealing a ring too. “I suppose great minds do think alike, mi amor.”  
  
Releasing the breath, he had not noticed he had been holding, TK looked down at the ring and then back up into Carlos’s eyes, a sly smile spreading across his lips. “That tells me, that you had the same idea, but it still doesn’t answer my question.”  
  
“Yes… Of course, yes…. A hundred times yes!” The moment he got his answer, TK threw himself at Carlos, pushing him down on the bed and kissing him like their lives were depending on it. Carlos wrapped his strong arms around TK and held him tight, deepening the kiss even more.  
  
When they had to come up for air again, TK lifted one hand up to Carlos’ cheek, cupping it and running his thumb over the kiss-swollen lips. “When did you plan to propose?”  
  
Before replying, Carlos’ tongue darted out to moisten his lips, briefly licking TK’s finger in the process, sending a shiver downs TK’s spine. “I wanted to do it on my birthday in two weeks… because you agreeing to be mine forever is the best gift I can think of.”  
  
Melting from those words, TK wrapped his arms around Carlos and pulled him into a tight embrace, Carlos’ next words muffled by TK’s skin. “Why did you choose to pop the question tonight? Is it some anniversary after all?” The couple releases each other from their mutual embrace. “1000 days since we met? 2 years of being a couple… officially?” Carlos asked with a wide grin on his face.  
  
“It was a spur of the moment thing, actually. I was gonna ask you on your birthday… in front of family and friends. But then I spontaneously decided, that I wanted this night to end on a high note. And because I had already pulled out all the romantic stops throughout the evening, to ask you to marry me was the only thing I could come up with.” TK’s words died against Carlos’ mouth.  
  
After some more kissing, made difficult by the fact that they were both grinning from ear to ear, they noticed that the two boxes laid ignored on the bed. They grabbed them, taking out the rings and putting them on the other’s hand with trembling fingers, their eyes shining with happiness.  
  
Carlos stirring in his arms brings TK back to the present, where he is lying in bed beside the wonderful and sexy as hell man he is going to marry. As Carlos inches closer, TK feels his morning wood press against his thighs. His own cock takes interest when Carlos starts to rock his hips slightly. Lifting his head lazily and still a little sleep drunk, Carlos lips search for TK’s. After a moment of exploring their mouths, Carlos whispers “Good morning,” against TK’s lips when the kiss ends, both of them panting slightly.  
  
“A good morning indeed,” TK humms happily before locking their lips together again. When they break the kiss, because they need oxygen, Carlos intertwines their fingers, proudly displaying their rings, beaming as he looks at their joined hands.  
  
“I didn’t dream this then. It’s real,” Carlos says softly, the amazement evident on his face.  
  
“Yes, it is. You are an engaged man now and officially off the market.” TK’s eyes meet Carlos’, finding in them the same love and devotion he feels. He can’t wait to get to call this man his husband.

THE END (or and they lived happily ever after)


End file.
